Manjoume finds out Jaden's secret FIXED
by Hippi the headgehog112
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS GENDERBENDING! READ AND FIND OUT! YA I SUCK AT SUMMERIES. Also KairiDestiny changed her acount name to KlonoaDreams.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh GX Note: This story is to help KairiDestiny to figure out how Manjoume finds out Jaden's secret. Disclaimer: I do not own Secret or Misconception? Do not flame her or me. Or I will have you blocked. She did not ask me to write this story I did it out of the kindness of my heart. Also KairiDestiny is the ONLY ONE WHO IS ALLOWED TO USE THIS!

Chapter 1: Looks can be deceiving.

"That punk he beat me again!" Manjoume thought. "He will regret making a fool of me I can find out some secret info about him that I can use against him!" Manjoume thought. Manjoume then saw Jaden, Sho, and Hayato walking back to their room. Manjoume followed them. The 3 then entered the room. Then Manjoume crept next to the window to see what was going on. Sho was sitting on the bottom bunk and Hayato was sitting on the top bunk. "Hey guys if you need me I will be in the shower", Said Jaden. "Okay Aniki ", Said Sho "Sure whatever flat- chested Jaden", Said Hayato. Jaden face flushed tomato red and so did Sho. "I swear I will beat you to a pulp if you don't shut up about that you sexist pig"! Jaden said with killer intent in her face. But Hayato was just

laughing at her. Jaden turned away from Hayato and Sho, and then got lilac and gray colored sweat pants a sweat shirt and pink underwear and a light pink under shirt! "W-W-What the hell, is Jaden a cross dresser"! Manjoume thought. Then Jaden opened the door and went inside. 5 minutes later Sho and Hayato went to sleep, then Manjoume walked to the door and opened it very quietly so that Hayato, Sho, and Jaden would not hear then he went inside and closed the door. "I wonder what else that slacker is hiding, I should take pictures and show everybody that would humiliate him so much"! Manjoume

thought in his twisted head. "Now where are the slackers drawe-huh"? Manjoume thought. He saw a neat deck on top of a drawer Manjoume went over to pick up the deck and then turned it around and saw the Winged Kuriboh card. "Yes, this has got to be his drawer", then Manjoume opened the first drawer there he found some black shirts and other miscellaneous stuff. Then Manjoume grabbed a black shirt when he was holding the black shirt something fell out of the shirt. "W-What white underwear"! Manjoume then put down the black shirt and searched the other drawer. 15 minutes passed, in those 15

minutes Manjoume found also some shoujo manga to be more specific Ouran High School Host Club. (That's for you KairiDestiny I watched it and it was hilarious I am planning to buy the manga. By the way here are some animes I recommend for you Ranma ½, Inuyasha, Urusei Yatsura, Lucky Star, Fruit Basket, and Boys over Flowers.) Manjoume heard the water stop and heard Jaden's voice. "That was a good shower". Jaden said feeling relaxed. ("He" won't be relaxed soon just keep reading.) Then Manjoume just opened the door and said. "Hey Jaden what-"Manjoume just froze there his whole face was now

tomato red. Jaden was only in pink panties and her arms covering her very small breasts. (Jaden's breasts are the size of Harhi's from Ouran High School Host Club which I think is A 34 go see the first episode). Jaden's face started turning tomato red. 15 minutes of brutal beating later Sho and Jaden were sitting in the floor and Hayato and Manjoume were sitting on the bottom bunk, Manjoume was covering black eye with some ice in a small bag. Jaden looked at him embarrassed, angry, and worried because she is thinking Manjoume might tell the school her secret. Manjoume broke the silence and said "You know I can

tell the school our secret but I have a deal you will agree to unless you want the school to know our secret Cross dresser". Sho and Hayato couldn't believe He had the guts to say that. "W—W-Who YOU CALLING A CROSS DRESSER AND BESIDES YOU HAVE NO PROFF"! Jaden stated. "Look at these". Manjoume said. Jaden got so embarrassed when she saw them. "Wow Jaden I didn't know you wore pink panties I thought you would wear boxer shorts because you love cross dressing"! Hayato said. Then Manjoume and Hayato started laughing out loud. Jaden blushed even darker her face looked like a red rose. "SHUT UP"! Jaden said. "Now let's get back to the deal". Manjoume said. "I HATE BLACKMAIL AND I HATE MANJOUME"! Jaden thought.

(The rest is up to you KairiDestiny to figure out what to do with the black mail part. Remember to read her story Secret or Misconception?). Please review but no flames. Hippi the headgehog 112 signing off!


End file.
